Fairy Tail's Home for Mages
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Teen mages, still attending high school, and living in the same house, one anime fan who finds herself where she shouldn't be, and a girl who shouldn't exist among anime characters, the fairy tail guild is certainly in for a wild ride. Loosely based off of x-men evolution.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail, only Alice and Iris.

I looked around the bus station searching for the newest member of Fairy Tail's home for Gifted Children. Alice "AJ" Johnson. I didn't know what she looked like, but her file had said she had pink hair and scarlet eyes. Many people filed past me, but none with pink hair or red eyes. Someone bumped into me, the contents of her black book bag spilling out onto the ground. "Sorry." She grumbled quickly scooping everything up, including a book with Erza, Gray, and Natsu on the cover. I looked the girl over. She wore a cat eared shaped hat one side black, the other pink, a black sleeveless turtle neck that covered the bottom of her face, black fingerless gloves that went up to her forearms, black jeans, and converse. Her eyes were an unmistakable crimson.

"Are you Alice Johnson?" I asked her politely. She looked up so her eyes actually met mine.

"M-Mirajane?" She squeaked in surprise her voice no longer matching her tough as nails exterior.

"Yes. Have we met?" I wondered. I didn't believe that I had met anyone who dressed like her and if she was Alice than I was sure I had never met anyone who could pass as both Natsu and Gajeel's sister.

"No no." The girl quickly denied shaking her head. She slid the strap of the bag back over her shoulder before turning to walk away.

"Wait? Are you Alice?" I asked grabbing the girl's shoulder. The girl sighed and turned to me.

"Yeah, I'm Alice, what's it to ya'?" She asked her head cocked to the side revealing a little bit of pink hair.

"I'm here to take you to Fairy Tail's home for Gifted Children." I answered. Red eyes again widened and she took a step back.

"Fairy Tail's home?" She asked as she tried to regain control of her voice.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I wondered. What was wrong with the girl?

"No, no problem." She said after a moment's thought. "I was caught off guard is all." She continued.

"Why were you caught off guard?" I wondered as we went out to the car.

"For reasons it would be best if I talked to whoever's running the home about first." Alice said. It was an ominous answer, but I would have to accept it. My cell phone rang startling the poor girl enough she jumped out of the seat she had just taken.

"Hello?" I asked sweetly.

"Mirajane have you picked up the girl yet?" Mavis asked me.

"Yes, she's saying she has to speak to you about something." I answered. Crimson eyes narrowed, but the girl only pulled her seat belt across her body and clicked it before putting her foot up on the dash.

"What does she want to talk to me about?" Mavis wondered.

"She didn't tell me." I replied as Alice's leg bounced up and down in irritation.

"Hand the phone to her or put me on speaker." Mavis told me. I took the phone away from my ear and put it on speaker.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Mavis asked. Red eyes widened for what seemed like the hundredth time, however this time they went back to normal quicker than before.

"It's better to be discussed in person and without witnesses." Alice said calmly. The way she said it, it was as if she was auditioning for the main character in a spy movie or something.

"You can trust Mira." Alice rolled her eyes.

"This is not something you'll want many people knowing about."

"Quit being so cryptic." Mavis scolded her. Alice sighed and ran a hand through her hair, knocking her hat off in the process.

"Alright, you want the whole scoop?" She growled. "You are a character in a manga-slash-anime series I read titled Fairy Tail, which is all about Lucy Heartphilla's adventures with Natsu and the rest of the guild." Alice continued angrily as if she hadn't wanted to reveal that.

"Is that the book I saw?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"Just one volume out of the current thirty-eight." She said as she stuck her hat in her bag. "It's a very interesting story, but I'm only telling you this because this….. dimension is what is considered AU or alternate universe. So it's very different from the actual ft universe." Alice continued. "Otherwise I would be bound by the anti-spoiler rule."

"Anti-spoiler rule?" I wondered.

"Yes if we were in the true ft universe I would not be able to say anything about my knowledge of anything related to ft because there would be a large probability of screwing up the ft story and perhaps even the space time continuum." Silence followed this statement as I drove back to the mansion. Alice still seemed to be angry though at what or whom I couldn't tell.

As we pulled into the garage I wondered what was going through her head. She seemed so lost in thought she hadn't even seemed to notice we had stopped. "Alice." I said touching her shoulder. She jumped, her eyes darting around wildly as if she expected someone to attack her. "Calm down. I was just going to tell you we're here." I said softly. Alice nodded calmly as if she hadn't freaked out and slipped out of the car.

"Lead the way Miss Mirajane." She said with a slight bow, but from the slight upturn of her lips I could tell she was joking. I smiled and led her into the mansion.

"Is this the new girl?" Iris Den, a relatively new person at the home, asked. Alice cocked her head to one side as she examined Iris. I looked her up and down as well. Green hair pulled into a ponytail with a few strands escaping which framed her face and drawing out the color in her golden eyes. She wore a simple off one shoulder purple T-shirt with a black peace sign on it, a black mini skirt, and knee high boots.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked as eyebrows furrowed. As if she was troubled by something.

"Nothing." Alice answered with the slightest shake of her head.

"So Alice is it?" Iris asked as she slung an arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Yes, but most people I know call me AJ." Alice said. I noticed how she didn't say her friends called her AJ. She ducked out from under Iris's arm and spun around to face her. "And who, if you don't mind me asking, are you?" There seemed to be nothing hidden in Alice's expression that suggested she actually did know Iris. Was there a chance Iris didn't exist in the Fairy Tail universe?

"I'm Iris." Iris said proudly. Alice once again looked her up and down.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure." Alice answered, as if once she acquired Iris's name she was bored with her.

"So what are you in here for short stuff?" Iris asked as Alice leaned her back against the nearest wall her left foot coming up to rest on the wall as well.

"No idea." She growled, her eyes narrowed. There was something hidden in those scarlet orbs.

"According to your parents you've displayed spikes in magical energy." I spoke up.

"Doesn't mean anything." Alice protested.

"Denying you're a mage?" Luxus asked walking into the room. Iris greeted him with a kiss causing Alice's eyes to widen.

"Who's denying being a mage?" Sting asked as he, Rouge, Lector, and Frosch joined us. There was suddenly a thud and we all turned to see Alice's limp body hit the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Lector questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own fairy tail only the ocs.

ALICE

I groaned as I sat up, bringing my hand to my head. It throbbed a little from a building headache. I sighed and pulled up my knees. My hand moved to the back of my head feeling a goose egg there, I must have hit my head when I fell. What had made me pass out in the first place? I remembered finding out the oc girl, Iris was apparently going out with Luxus, or at least they were close enough they were kissing, and then Sting, Rogue, and their exceeds walked in. I groaned a second time holding my head. I t must have been some kind of information over load.

"Feeling better?" A soft, light, and familiar voice asked me. I looked up to see my favorite female Fairy Tail character, Levy McGarden.

"Not really." I grumbled still holding my head and resting my forehead against my knees.

"What do you think happened?" Levy asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Information over load. I tried to take in too much info at one time." I muttered looking over at her.

"Names and faces?" Levy wondered pulling one knee up to her chest.

"More of the situation." I answered. I had a feeling that she would eventually find out about the Fairy Tail manga.

"Yeah, if you don't know you're a mage before you're sent here it can come as a bit of a shock." Levy said with her usual bright smile. I grinned back slightly even though I knew she probably couldn't see it because of my turtleneck collar.

"Well there's that." I started. "So where am I?" I asked looking around. It looked like a bedroom. A bed's headboard was shoved against either wall with a nightstand on either side. The desks were shoved against the back wall with a door between them. A large window, with a window seat underneath it. Another door sat across from the window.

"In our room." Levy answered. So Levy was my roommate. Yep, she would definitely find out about Fairy Tail, especially with my habit of leaving my manga in haphazard stacks, leaving them for the world to see. I sighed and put my feet on cold hardwood floor.

"Good you're alright." Iris said entering the room.

"You gave us quite a scare back there." Lucy added when she and Mirajane followed Iris into Levy's, and I guess now my, room.

"Sorry about that. Usually I can handle gaining info much better than that." Of course usually that info didn't include that apparently I was a mage, Fairy Tail was in this world, one of my favorite characters was dating some random green haired oc, and that Sting and Rogue were part of a Fairy Tail labeled thing. Yes I could definitely see why I fainted now.

"But I thought you already knew stuff from your Fairy Tail manga series." Mira commented. I resisted the urge to facepalm. And this is why I only wanted to tell the person running the home, though I honestly expected it to Makorov and not Mavis.

"What Fairy Tail manga?" Iris demanded. I resisted the urge to say the one you're not in.

"The Fairy Tail manga." I answered even though I knew it really wasn't an answer. I stood and saw my bag was placed on one of the desks.

"That's not an answer!" Iris shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm aware." I said unzipping my bag and pulling out a random volume before tossing it on the bed, while I organized the rest of my manga. "That's Fairy Tail, as I know it." I told them. "Some things are different in this dimension than they are in that one."

"What things?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm… Well the era's very different, and the clothes, but there's also things like, Iris's existent, and Rogue and Sting's involvement with Fairy Tail." I answered.

"What do you mean my existent?" Iris snapped.

"I've read every chapter I can get my hands on. You're not in them." I answered.

"Why not?" Iris shouted. I was so glad I wasn't her roommate. Her shouting would make me go stir crazy.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask the author." I replied hooking up my computer and Ipod dock.

"What did you mean by Sting and Rogue's involvement with Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. I had a sudden thought. I was going to barf if there was any Sting X Lucy crap going on. I didn't understand that pairing at all.

"Well in the manga Sting and Rogue are part of a guild called Sabertooth which is kind of like Fairy Tail's rival. You'd have to read the whole GMG arc to get it."

"GMG?" Levy inquired.

"Grand magic games, though those really get screwed when Future Rogue and Future Lucy got involved." I answered with every question they asked I gave more information than I really should have.

"Future Rogue and Future Lucy?" Sting asked as the usual four, Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch, walked in. I jumped nearly a foot in the air at his sudden and unexpected question. Which way was the safest way out? Because no way was I going to tell Rogue about his pyscho future self, who went nuts because Frosch died and killed Sting.

"If you really want to know read the manga yourself. I'm done playing Fairy Tail encyclopedia." I said. Ha! That way if and when Rogue found out about future Rogue I'd hopefully be outta range, because honestly there was no telling how he'd react.

Suddenly a bunch of voices were asking to borrow my Fairy Tail manga. Ok so maybe that wasn't my smartest idea. My next one would be. "Levy do you have a large piece of cardboard paper?" I asked as I pulled a black sharpie out of my bag.

"Aren't you going to let us read Fairy Tail?" Iris growled.

"Yes, but first I'm making a chart so the volumes don't get lost and we can keep track of who has what. It'll make it easier on everybody." I replied as I began making the chart on the paper Levy had given me.

"How so?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

"Well because everyone will know who has what volume and when they should get it so we don't have a whole mess on our hands." I said finishing the chart. "Oh and you may want to spread this bit around; if my mangas are damaged in any way I'll make the dragon invasion look like a cake walk."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fairy Tail, only Alice and Iris. Sorry lots of dialog in this chapter. And it's really short.

LEVY

"So what are we doing exactly?" Alice asked as we headed for the training ground deep in the woods behind the mansion.

"Well we're going to find out what kind of mage you are." I answered. Alice sighed.

"I still think you guys got the wrong gal." She muttered as she shoved her hands into her pockets. I looked her outfit over. She wore her pink hair in two small pigtails held up by childish hair bows, her shirt was a tight tank top, black jeans that disappeared into tightly laced combat boots, and brown fingerless gloves.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I've never shown an ounce of magic. I don't think that even the Quill of Acceptance would take me." She replied.

"What?" I was caught off guard and a little confused.

"Sorry, Harry Potter reference." Alice muttered looking away as if she was embarrassed.

"Another one of your manga series?" I inquired.

"Close enough." She answered as we reached the training ground where everyone else already was. Alice looked around an unknown emotion shining in her eyes.

"Good you're finally here." Mavis commented from behind us. Alice jumped almost a foot in the air before whirling around, her fists clenched.

"Yeah." She muttered relaxing a bit. "Finally here." She continued apparently getting lost in thought. She shook her head as if riding it of cobwebs. Natsu seemed to think this was the perfect time to attack. Alice turned at the last second, stumbling back a few steps, as she threw up her arm. A wall of crystal rose from the ground which Natsu bounced off of. "Well that certainly wasn't cannon." Alice grumbled peering around the crystal wall to look at Iris. Iris scoffed.

"I certainly didn't do it, I don't exist remember." Iris informed Alice who rolled her eyes in response.

"One comment." She muttered. "But the more pressing matter, who did?" She continued her fingers out stretched outwards towards the crystal that had protected her from Natsu's fist full of fire. The crystal sunk back into the ground before she could touch it.

"What did you mean it wasn't cannon?" I asked her.

"Cannon is… Well a bit hard to explain without an example, but not cannon means not part of the actual story. To say the crystal wall isn't cannon is to say that no one in the FT world has that particular power, which is why I looked towards Iris." She said her answer coming out in pieces as if she was raking her brain for an explanation.

"So what's cannon to you?" Natsu asked sullenly from the ground obviously not happy with being knocked down by an inanimate object whose origins were denying it.

"GaLe." Alice answered without hesitation. "Well technically it's only implied cannon 'cause the author's said something about it, but hasn't made it official yet." Alice was rambling slightly which she must have realized because she quickly shut up.

"Who's Gale?" Luxus asked.

"Haru's dad off of Rave Master, but that's not the Gale I was talking about. The GaLe I was talking about is a what. It's a shipping name." Alice rapid fired talking surprisingly fast.

"Shipping name?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah, though it could also be referred to as a pairing name." Alice said with a thoughtful expression.

"A pairing is a couple isn't it?" Lucy inquired.

"You got it." Alice answered with a wide grin.

"So what pairing is GaLe?" Gajeel asked. Alice's eyes twinkled as if she found something funny.

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed." She informed him.

"Why? Do you not like GaLe?" Iris asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alice's jaw dropped. "Please tell me you're joking. GaLe is my otp. I've been rooting for the two of them to get together since the Fantasia arc." A hundred questions started flying at Alice. Most about what the Fantasia arc was, a few still about whoever GaLe was, and one about what an otp was.

"Read the manga. I'm saying nothing more on the subject." Was all Alice replied with.

"Why not?" Lisanna asked. Alice fixed her with a strange look. It was almost as if she was analyzing her. Seeing things that no normal person should have been able to see.

"I've got my reasons." Alice answered with a roll of her eyes as if she found nothing particularly interesting in Lisanna.

"What reasons? You already said you weren't bound by the no spoiler rule." Mira pointed out.

Alice pressed her lips into a firm line, but she seemed to be pondering Mira's question.

"I may not be bound by the Anti-spoiler rule, however if you lot plan on reading the manga I don't plan on spoiling anything." She finally answered after a moment's thought.

"So it's pretty much read the manga or never know what you're talking about?" Evergreen muttered.

"Pretty much." Alice replied.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long pause I'm back.

ALICE

I walked down the stair surprised by how silent the mansion was. I'd been here for a weekend and today was supposed to be my first day of the local high school. It was eerie how quiet it was. I entered the large dining room and found out why. Just about everyone was engrossed in a Fairy Tail volume. Laxus burst out laughing shortly after I entered the room.

"Gajeel was evil?" He asked still laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"He wasn't evil he was a sadistic ass. And I wouldn't laugh. You were just as bad." I answered scanning the long table at the head of the room for my desired breakfast. Towards the end was a fruit bowl. Perfect.

"I know who GaLe is!" Mirajane and panterlily shouted in unison as I plucked myself an apple from the bowl.

"Well I would hope you two would see it. I mean come one, Mira is the matchmaker of fanfic, when people aren't pairing you up with Laxus or Freed and Lily, well you're you, you have reasons to notice." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Excuse me! Who do they pair Mira up with?" Iris growled.

"Laxus and Freed, there are probably others, but those are the main two I remember." I told her taking a bite out of my apple.

"Laxus is mine." Iris growled. Whoa possessive girlfriend much.

I scoffed, mostly to get under her skin. "Oh come on. Let's see how many Laxus pairings I can list off the top of my head shall we? He's been paired with Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu, Cana, Freed, probably Bixlow and Evergreen, and let's not forget the boat load of ocs out there." I rapid fired. For some reason Iris irked me.

"That's a lot of pairings." Lucy commented.

"Honey that's why shipping wars exist, so many pairings countering one another. And trust me, his list isn't even half as bad as yours." Lucy's eyes got really really wide when I said this.

"What's my list?" She asked horrified.

"Natsu, Gray, Sting, Laxus, Rogue, Mira, Erza, Levy, and Loki off the top of my head though I'm betting Bixlow's in there somewhere as well. I mean they practically pair you with every guy in the fandom." I rattled off.

"What's with all these pairings of guys getting together with guys and girls getting together with girls?" Natsu asked.

"Girl X girl is called yuri and boy x boy is called yaoi. In general these fics are called slash. Not for the faint of heart. Honestly it's to each their own. I don't personally ship these." I answered.

"Who's GaLe?" Mira chirped. I didn't think of my answer, didn't even think to stop myself from answering, and that was probably what Mira was hoping for. After all she was the match maker of the Fairy Tail fandom, I really should have been watching what I said more closely, but like they said hindsight is twenty twenty.

"Gajeel and Levy." Everyone gapped at me. Devious witch. I thought scowling in Mira's direction.

"You pair Gajeel and Levy together?" Someone shouted in horror.

"Yeah, everyone does, well except for haters of course, but they're the exception to just about every rule." I replied wondering what the fuss was all about.

"What about what he does to her, Jet, and Droy?" Lucy cried out. I rolled my eyes.

"That's in the Phantom Lord arc. He not only more than makes up for it later, but Levy forgives him. Plus if you lot would pay attention you would know that I don't start shipping them until the Fantasia arc." I growled. Oh honestly, I admit I wasn't practically found of Gajeel during the Phantom Lord arc, like I had told Laxus he was a sadistic ass, but over the course of the series he'd become one of my favorite characters.

"What happens in the Fantasia arc?" Natsu asked.

"Besides Laxus being a delinquent and an ass?" I asked. "No spoilers, but if you lot are only on the Phantom Lord arc you still have the Save Loki and Tower of Heaven-slash-paradise arcs." I railed off.

"What's with Loki?" Cana asked.

"Yeah everyone knows he's one of Lucy's celestial spirits!" Natsu shouted in agreement. I shook my head resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"No, in the manga world he's passing himself off as a normal wizard. The Save Loki arc is all about Lucy finding out he's a celestial spirit and stopping him from dying from this stupid mess." I grumbled. "Now are we going to high school or not?" I continued. Honestly, if given the choice of going to school or sitting around talking about anime all day I would usually chose talking about anime all day. Unfortunately the whole talking about anime with the characters from the anime thing was giving me pause. A long pause.

"Yeah, we're going." There was a grumble of voices as everyone headed for their various vehicles. Someone grabbed my wrist dragging me along behind them. It was Levy. She didn't stop until we stood in a small alcove together.

"Do you really think me and Gajeel can have a relationship?" She asked.

"Yeah I mean most people do. Like besides NaLu I'm pretty sure GaLe is the most shipped pairing in the FT universe." I answered unsure what this was all about. I mean, was Levy against GaLe and that's why she had a feeling she needed to drag me to a secluded spot to talk. I saw the blush on her cheeks and the thought quickly fled from me. Another one hit me just as fast. "You like him don't you?" I asked excitement building. If I could convince Mira to help me, which I was sure it wouldn't take too much since she was the match maker of the fandom, than we could start setting the two of them up.

"I-" Levy stuttered over her words though weather she was trying to confirm or deny my suspicions I couldn't tell.

"Are you ready to go?" Gajeel asked coming up behind Levy causing both of us to jump several inches in the air.

"Yeah." Levy answered nervously before turning to me. "Alice?" She asked me.

"Nah you two go on ahead. I gotta find Mirajane." I said. Levy shot me a look of fear and desperation. She didn't want me to try and throw her and Gajeel together. Too bad for her GaLe was my OTP and I was going to make it a reality. With Mira's help of course.


End file.
